Pounced!
Characters: Dust Devil, Hurricane, Razorclaw, Stormwind, Typhoon Date: September 21, 1999 Category:1999 Location: Frank's Junkyard As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, September 21, 1999, 12:22 AM Typhoon, covered in bracken and grime, drives into Frank's junkyard. Frank's Junkyard As you enter the junkyard, you notice that the nice house you saw from the entrance does indeed have a well kept yard. The yard is surrounded by a white wooden fence, and you get the feeling that the owner of the junkyard also lives here. The junkyard itself doesn't actually begin until you walk though a high chain fence with barb wire on top. There is a row of very nice cars ranging from antiques to modern hotrod vehicles besides the house. The house has a large body shop/garage and there seems to be something always being worked on. There is a control panel (panel) attached to the house next to the porch... The junkyard itself is very large and seems to be organized according to what type of junk or part it is. There is a pile devoted to large appliances, another one devoted to car doors, and so on. You also notice that one of the piles, which consists of a more eclectic organization than the others, is very large compared to the others. You estimate that it is higher than the other piles by at least 15 feet, and is much much wider than any of them by far. Also, you notice that scattered on the ground seem to be toy action figures. Most of them have seen better days. Autobot Typhoon says, "Hey, sis. Saw a Predacon poking about the Jersey coast. He didn't do nothin', but we'd better keep an eye out." Autobot Stormwind says, "Noted..." Autobot Typhoon says, "Also, did Roller ever turn up? I have a feeling where he went..." Autobot Stormwind says, "I'm just south of there, I can head up shortly. I don't know if he did or not." Autobot Pipes says, "uhm.....need any help?" Autobot Typhoon says, "Hi, Pipes! Want me to wait, Stormy?" Autobot Stormwind says, "No need, if you don't want to..." Autobot Stormwind says, "I'll be a while." Autobot Typhoon says, "Ah, okay. Well, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Drop by if ya want." Typhoon transforms, and looks around. Typhoon says "Dustiiiiii! Oh, Dustiiiiiiii!" Autobot Stormwind says, "On the way... I'm down in Virginia, though, mainly, s'why I said it might take a while. I'll drive as fast as I can... without getting a ticket,." Typhoon walks around the lines of cars, very careful not to mess anything up. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" (Radio) Typhoon transmits, "Hey, Dusty! You home?" to Dust Devil. Typhoon looks towards the central concentration of junked cars, figuring that's probably where the base is currently hidden. Over a P.A. system, "huh? what?" Typhoon calls out, "Hey, Dusty! Come out and play!" Typhoon seems to be in pretty good spirits, tho her armor is dirty and caked with sand and mud. Over a P.A. system, "isn't it past your bedtime or something?" Typhoon chuckles. Dust Devil has arrived. Dust Devil emerges from Mobile Base Dust Devil leaves the base and hits some codes on the door. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Dust Devil ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Faction: Autobot Species: Transformer Function: DIVERSIONARY TACTICS Rank: 1/Junkion Ambassador Quote: "What good is living if you can't have some fun in life?" Note: Dust Devil has probably caused more Autobots to go get showers than he would care to admit. Kicking up dust has been a blast for him since he reached earth. His usefullness was discovered when one of his accidental dust storms saved some of his teammates. Before this incident Tracks and Sunstreaker were all for reprogramming him. Dust Devil's Hover car mode is jet propelled with small rockets allowing for high speed bursts to get him out of danger. His twin side guns, available in both forms, allow him to fire while his fans kick up cover for his teammates. In his role of creating diversions, he has a force field that allows him some protection from both the debris that he kicks up and any crossfire he gets caught in. If the crossfire is too heavy or he is somehow wounded before he can escape, his ability to hide lets him lie low until help arrives. Dust Devil's rotors are what keep him aloft with two main fans for lift, a set of smaller fans in the front and back for propulsion, and side fans for stability. Manueverablity is not a problem for this Autobot. Between the rockets and all the dust, it can be a challenge for some of the best sharpshooters to hit him. In robot mode he is able to exchange his hands for fans to allow him to create cover in other situations. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Dust Devil ---- Seeing this young robot for the first time gives you the impression of a clown. His two-toned gray and silver face combined with deep blue optics lends to the picture of innocence. He is a silvery blue that is often mottled with other colors from engaging his fans and creating dust storms. His chest plate is a single piece that has a black tornado with eyes on it. His arms have single turrets on each forearm. His hands and joints are the same grey color of parts of his face. A rebel insignia is displayed proudly on his chest and an autobot sigil is displayed on his left shoulder. On his right arm when in its in blaster mode you can see that it is dark blue and there is a decepticon sigil on it. ---- Dust Devil punches in its code to lock the door. Typhoon grins. "Hey, Dusty! Roller here?" Dust Devil says "Roller? isn't he back at the base with Optimus?" Typhoon says "I heard he was missing... figured he'd prolly be hanging out with you and Longsight, if anywhere..." Dust Devil starts picking up some junk, "Haven't heard anything about it." He is flecked with blue paint. Typhoon hms. "Really? Oh. Well, if ya see him, tell him Prime's worried about him." She lets the subject drop. "So, what have you and Longsight been up to? Preparing for the big fight?"" Dust Devil grins, "Uh yeah." Typhoon drops to a combat crouch, and raises her fists in a fighting stance. Typhoon grins. "Gotten used to the armor yet?" Dust Devil shrugs, "Sorta.....I've been havin to deal with Darkraven insistin on a time. He wanted ta fight me the other day. Typhoon hms. "Sorry we've been so busy with cleanup." Dust Devil shrugs, "Not yer fault." Autobot Typhoon says, "Hey, sis. When's a good time to watch Dusty's fight? Cleanup up north is going well... how's midcoast doing?" Autobot Stormwind says, "Doing well enough, flooding is still a problem south of here..." Autobot Typhoon says, "Hmm... ya gonna be free anytime soon, or should I try to drag Hurri down there to help?" Autobot Hurricane says, "I'll be off in a minute...sheesh...." Typhoon grins at Dust Devil, after chatting into her radio a bit. "Well, tell ya what. If he pins ya down to a time, if at all possible, I'll try to make it. If I can't, I'll send somebody tough." She smiles. "But I'll try." She stretched a bit, rubbing the back of her neck. Dust Devil sighs, "Thanks." Typhoon looks around. "Mind if I come in? I'm kinda muddy, but I'd love a place ta sit that won't have Frank out here yellin'." Dust Devil erks, "Well the place is an absolute disaster area. I can make you a nice chair out here." He grins. Lion stalks in, tail twitching. Lion has arrived. Lion slinks into the Junkyard. Typhoon hms. "That's okay. I'll jus --" She looks over, noticing the big black lion. "Oh, cr@p." Autobot Typhoon says, "Hey, sis. The lion's back. He followed me back to Longsight's." Autobot Stormwind says, "Acknowledged. En route..." Dust Devil looks over, "Greetings razorclaw." Lion leaps up on top of a junked car and stretches out, tail lashing back and forth. "Hello, Autobots." Autobot Stormwind says, "Hurricane, any chance you can get there in anything resembling reasonable time?" Autobot Optimus Prime says, "Lion? Longsight's?" Autobot Hurricane says, "just gimme a minute to log off...." Autobot Dust Devil says, "Hold on! This ain't AC where ya can have a battle." Autobot Optimus Prime says, "Calm down, Dust Devil. We're not planning a battle..." Typhoon looks over. "Uh, hello, Mr. Lion. More curiosity, I suppose?" Weatherbots Hurricane says, "where's this at?" Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "New York City." Autobot Typhoon says, "I'm at Longsight's base in New Jersey. Razorclaw's here. He's not being threatening, but he's threatening anyway... know what I mean?" Lion puts on a 'hurt' look. "Am I no longer allowed to visit my friends, the Junkbots?" Weatherbots Hurricane says, "okay, I'm loggin' off now..." Typhoon looks over at Dusty. "Is Longsight a friend of the Predacons?" Autobot Optimus Prime says, "Act with caution, Typhoon." Typhoon hesitates, looking at Dust Devil. Autobot Typhoon says, "As always, Optimus!" Autobot Stormwind says, "Ooooh.... I'm trying to get there faster... haven't seen a kitty around in quite a wihle..." Autobot Typhoon says, "Well, don't get a ticket or wreck... there's no trouble yet.. he says he's a friend of Longsight's..." Autobot Optimus Prime says, "Stormwind, bear in mind that Razorclaw is a dangerous predator...not a... ... ...kitty." Dust Devil folds his arms and nods with a sigh, "We do not wish to take sides in this war." Typhoon nods, then pauses, then decides to stow further commentary 'til later. Lion stretches with a knowing smile. "So I can come here under promise of peace." Typhoon ohs. "Well, um. Okay." Autobot Stormwind says, "The most dangerous thing I deal with is my real job, Prime. Next to that..." Lion chuckles, running a paw lightly over the car he's laying on. "Glad to hear it." Weatherbots Hurricane says, "oh geeze...hold on...somebody logged on that I've been trying to get a hold of for a while...." Dust Devil looks at Razorlaw, "Please don't scratch the hoods again....It took an hour to rebuff them." Lion looks down, surprised. "Oh...I thought it was scrap..." Typhoon nods. "I don't want any trouble, either." Typhoon seems at a loss. 8) Dust Devil shakes his head, "It's scrap that is sold." Lion retracts his claws. "Very well." Dust Devil grins, "Thanks." Typhoon 'blink's, not expecting this sort of behavior from an evil, vile Decepticon. Lion folds his forepaws over one another. He rests his head on them and 'hmmmmmms'. Weatherbots Hurricane sighs. "...oh *GREAT* now he's lagged.. never going to get this ap approved..." Typhoon watches the lion for a bit. Dust Devil looks at the lion, "Is this a social call?" Typhoon lets the Ambassador do the talking. 8) Weatherbots Hurricane grumblemutters "...first it's not detailed enough, then it's too twinky...like he knows better than *me* how a Cybertronian's abilities work...oooohh...." Lion inclines his head, "Mostly." Weatherbots Typhoon says, "Hurricane. What ARE you talking about?" Weatherbots Hurricane says, "Huh? uhm.......nothin'........." Weatherbots Hurricane says, "....just a mush I was apping for...." Weatherbots Typhoon says, "What?" Weatherbots Hurricane says, "a Mush, multi-user shared hallucination, it's an online role-playin' game..." Weatherbots Typhoon says, "What are you doing role-playing? Are you in therapy, or something?" Black Suburban w/Trailer has arrived. Black Suburban w/Trailer drives slowly in through the gate, just inside the junkyard fence, trying to be quiet about it . Weatherbots Hurricane says, "NO! I'm *FINE* it's just a game, something people do to have fun, Ty...sheesh..." Lion lies atop a wrecked car, head resting on his paws peacefully. Dust Devil is facing the lion talking to it Weatherbots Typhoon says, "How can you have fun on-line?" Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "Besides, if anyone needs therapy, its probably you or me, Typhoon." Typhoon stands somewhat behind Dusty, looking a bit at a loss. Weatherbots Typhoon chuckles. "YOU, maybe. I'm as fit as a fiddle." Typhoon looks up at the crunch of massive-truck on gravel. 8) Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "they never notice when its themselves, only think its someone else. That's one of the symptoms of needing it, I think." Weatherbots Hurricane *sighs* the long-suffering sigh known to communications officers everywhere *G* Black Suburban w/Trailer would flinch, but can't really in this mode, at the crunching, and just drives on in further, towards the situation, not going all that fast, so as to not appear to be on an 'attack run'. Typhoon looks over, and waves. 8) Dust Devil folds his arms not in an unfriendly manner, "SO whatcha wanna talk about today.: Black Suburban w/Trailer pulls to a stop, and transforms. Lion glances over at Stormwind's arrival. "Weatherbot party?" Typhoon says "Hi, Stormy. Uh, Razorclaw here is just visiting friends. No need for a fight or nothin'." The suburban's front end flips down, as her trailer splits 4 ways and folds in half on all parts, and the doppler/nexrad dishes are shunted up onto the shoulders from the trailer through subspace. The antennas also come up through the shunt on the shoulders, and Stormwind stands upright. Stormwind grins. "Oooh... a kitty!" Lion's optics widen slightly. Was he just called...a kitty? Typhoon rolls her optics. Typhoon thinks . o 0 ( Why? Why? Why do I have such a flake for a commander...? ) Stormwind bounces a little, giggling. "And being a good kitty, too... ooh..." Dust Devil blinks at Stormwind, . o 0 ( We are all gonna die) Weatherbots Hurricane says, "..just for the record, I'm not crazy." Typhoon covers her face with shame. Lion's tail lashes a bit more rapidly, and he starts to get a deer in the headlights sort oflook. Typhoon mutters to herself, "I can't believe this..." Autobot Dust Devil says, "Do the weatherbots have life insurance?" Autobot Stormwind says, "Do we need it?" Autobot Typhoon says, "Might be time to get some..." Autobot Hurricane says, "what's going on?" Autobot Stormwind says, "Typhoon, I guarantee you, if he does anything to me, I'll make sure he fits right into the scenery. With all the other junk." Autobot Dust Devil says, "Someone just called the predacon leader a kitty to his face." Autobot Stormwind says, "till then, if he's just being a good little cat, and talking, there's not a whole lot to do about it." Autobot Typhoon says, "Uh, Stormy, messing up Frank's yard is not what I'd call 'Friendly Guest Behavior'..." Autobot Optimus Prime says, "What...?" Autobot Stormwind says, "I won't mess up their yard. As I say, he hasn't done anything yet." Autobot Typhoon says, "Taunting him won't help." Weatherbots Hurricane says, "Hel*lo* Work with me people, need the info..." Autobot Stormwind says, "It wasn't really a taunt." Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "you're not crazy?" Weatherbots Hurricane says, "...well duh, told you that...what's going on out there?" Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "silly antics, that's what." Weatherbots Hurricane says, "...need me? I'm just about to log off, honest...I'm gettin' nowhere with this jerk..." Weatherbots Typhoon says, "Stormy's demonstrating her supurb leadership abilities by insulting a Decepticon CoCer with rediculous terms of endearment." Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "if you want to come." Dust Devil grins as he tries to divert attention, "HOw are things with your group Weatherbots Hurricane hmmmms. "...uhm...sure, be there in a minute..." Weatherbots Commander Stormwind hmmphs. Lion is still staring uneasily at Stormwind, and doesn't seem to hear Dust Devil. Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "if you /really/ want to see me be ridiculous, watch me offer him an enertreat." Typhoon glances over at Dusty, before returning her attention to the coiled mass of teeth and claws. Weatherbots Typhoon says, "Oh, PRIMUS! She'll do it, too, Hurri!" Dust Devil calls out, "Razorclaw?" Lion's head snaps around to face Dust Devil. "Yes?" Typhoon glances quickly back at DD> Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "besides, if he sees me like this now, he might underestimate me somewhere later, where I actually can tear him apart." Weatherbots Typhoon says, "Yeah, right." Typhoon smirks into her radio. Weatherbots Hurricane says, "Right, that's it, I'm comin'! This jerk can wait." Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "it's called tactical misrepresentation of intelligence and abilities." Sonic_Sword attack created with multiplier 8 and info m dex end frp speedstr. Weatherbots Hurricane says, "Whatever just don't do it 'till I get there!" Sonic_Sword attack overridden with multiplier 8 and info m dex end frp speed str. (Radio) Typhoon transmits, "It's called making an ass of yourself in front of the enemy." to Hurricane. Stormwind glances over at Typhoon, and gives her a dirty look. Dust Devil grins, "So how is your group, Are they farin well?" Lion says "The Predacons? They are....fine..." Hurricane has arrived. Typhoon turns her attention back to the star of the show, Razorclaw. Weatherbots Hurricane says, "Okay, I'm here." Typhoon is standing somewhat near DD between two neatly stacked rows of junked cars, watching Razorclaw and Stormwind. Typhoon looks over, and waves to her 'twin' sister. Dust Devil nods, "Nice ta hear it. I guess it must be a borin night fer ya," Hurricane waves at Ty. "Did I miss it?! Tell me I didn't miss it! Typhoon grins. "Nothing to miss. Stormy bein' stupid... Not a rare event..." Typhoon offers Razorclaw a model of Autobot solidarity in the face of an enemy. Hurricane says "Well, yeah but, c'mon, I logged *off* for this..." Autobot Dust Devil says, "The first bot that so much as provokes Razorclaw's tail ta move I will personally take care of." Lion eyes the gathering Weatherbots warily. Stormwind hmmphs. "Just wish Blizzard were here. At any rate, Hurricane, what's really happening is that Typhoon is being full of it, just because I'm silly on occasion." Typhoon points. "Well, there's a lion. He's kinda neat lookin'." Hurricane says "...on occassion?" Typhoon snorts. Hurricane says "Uhm....that's kinda like saying water is wet...on occassion...*grins*" Typhoon grins at her sister. Weatherbots Typhoon says, "You watch it. That's Dusty's a madman!" Dust Devil facepalms. Typhoon chuckles. Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "There's an alarming thought." Weatherbots Commander Stormwind laughs. Weatherbots Typhoon chuckles. Weatherbots Hurricane says, "EXCUSE ME?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Razorclaw receives a radio transmission. Autobot Hurricane says, "EXCUSE ME Dusty? *ONLY* Femmes?" Lion suddenly gets a highly mischevious look...and hops down from the car. Autobot Optimus Prime says, "Hurricane...is there a problem?" Autobot Dust Devil says, "No problem" Typhoon steps back, her hand flying to her holstered sidearm. Autobot Hurricane rebroadcasts, in Dust Devil's voice ""excuse them....they are only bots and femmes at that."" he said THAT to Razorclaw....*GRRRS* Autobot Pipes says, "...uh-oh..." Autobot Dust Devil says, "I was only tryin ta keep the peace with the decepticon" Autobot Pipes says, "...just apologize dusty..." Autobot Typhoon says, "Huh?" Autobot Typhoon says, "I can't BELIEVE you said that, Dusty." Lion crouches down, tail lashing from side to side, and springs at Typhoon with an exaggerated "MRRRRROWWWW!!!" as he attempts to pounce her. Autobot Stormwind says, "he said that? Maybe we should just terrorize him ourselves... hmm.... nah. Gotta hold it over him later." Typhoon frowns, glancing at Dusty, hand on holstered pistol. Autobot Pipes says, "uhm...it's what Gears always said to do if you got a femme angry, just apologize even if it wasn't your fault 'cause otherwise you'd never get her off your back an'....*pause*....uh-oh..." Typhoon looks back at Raz just in time to be pounced by the beast. Autobot Typhoon says, "Help!" Dust Devil looks concerned, "What are you doin???" Lion tackles Typhoon to the ground, leans over her menacingly...and proceeds to lean down and lick her on what passes for her nose with his metallic tongue! Autobot Stormwind says, "I'll think about it. Depends on what he does next." Stormwind laughs! Hurricane blinks. ".....uhm....." Autobot Hurricane says, "...*giggles*" Autobot Stormwind says, "Hurricane, get a video of this. I want to show it to /everyone/." Typhoon lies pounced, afraid to move. "Uh..." Typhoon . o 0 ( *Yuck!* ) Autobot Pipes says, "Already on it!" Dust Devil starts to laugh himself. Lion emits a rather loud purrrrr as he hops down and walks over to Stormwind and nuzzles her knee tenderly. Stormwind laughs, and leans down, scritching the kitty a little behind the ears. Hurricane says "Elevator butt!" Typhoon lay still, not sure for a second if she should move. Lion tickles Typhoon's nose with the tip of his tail. Typhoon frowns, and sits up, looking less-than-happy. Hurricane gets it all on tape. *Giggles* Stormwind just shakes her head a little, grinning, and offers the Lion an enertreat, with the hand that isn't scritching. Weatherbots Typhoon grumbles, "I'm not sure feeding the enemy is the way to destroy them, unless them 're poisoned energoodies." Weatherbots Hurricane giggles. "smile for the camera ty..." Weatherbots Typhoon says, "" Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "As previously stated, he's not doing anything hostile. Other than licking your nose. *giggle*" Typhoon climbs to her feet, brushing off mud and Predslobber. Dust Devil can't believe he's watching this. Lion snaps up the treat and purrrs a bit louder. Typhoon fumes. "Well, I think I've had enough for one day. Have fun with your guest, Dust Devil." Weatherbots Typhoon says, " 8)" Dust Devil frowns as typhoon gets angry, "I'm sorry typhoon." Stormwind grins at the purring, and offers another, glancing down to the cat as she does. Typhoon stalks off, out of the junkyard, pride critically wounded. 8) Hurricane sends a radio transmission. Stormwind receives a radio transmission. Hurricane follows Ty. Stormwind sends a radio transmission. Hurricane receives a radio transmission. Hurricane sends a radio transmission. Stormwind receives a radio transmission. Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "Notice this. He thinks he's got a pretty good racket with me, for liking cats. Just act cute, purr, and rub my leg, and get fed for it." Weatherbots Hurricane uh-huhs. "...want me to add that to your Yahoo! personal ad...errr....nevermind... Typhoon whispers "Usually Pred visiting those in her line of work pay HER, not the other way around..." to Hurricane. Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "my /what/? Better be careful, I'm gonna look at it , now, sometime." Typhoon mutters darkly. Weatherbots Hurricane says, "...*giggles* you gotta find it first Stormy..." Weatherbots Commander Stormwind says, "not too hard, I'll just log onto Yahoo and put the search in, and read all t he personals." Hurricane puts an arm around ty's shoulders and snugs. "c'mon, let's go find something for you to beat up." Weatherbots Hurricane says, "...all the personals Sis?" Lion rubs his head up against Stormwind's scritching hand. Dust Devil frowns as typhoon leaves. Hurricane sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil receives a radio transmission. Typhoon whispers "You're a good sis..." to Hurricane. Autobot Stormwind says, "See, Dusty? It's just about handling a situation. Which I did, and Typhoon didn't." Outskirts of New York City, Jersey Side - USA At the metropolitan scale, New York City centers a vast urban region, 250 km square, which sprawls across parts of three states in the heart of Megalopolis. That outer city has become a giant in its own right, with its population of more than 10 million, massive business complexes, and burgeoning suburban downtowns. New Jersey benefits most from this continues growth, and many large New Jersey cities, including Newark and Paterson, have been almost completely swallowed by the city's expansion. Hurricane whispers "so're you c'mon..." Typhoon says "Sure. What'd ya have in mind ta beat up?" Typhoon transforms into a large brown Land Rover, complete with a high-tech trailer. Hurricane says "...yeesh...creepy...*hmms*...dunno..." Hurricane falls downwards, transforming into a Land Rover.. With a trailer! Brown Land Rover drives off with you. Land Rover says "Uhm.....we could go back home an' play Battle arena Toshinden. You'd like that..." Typhoon says "Huh? What are you talking about NOW, Hurricane..." Land Rover says "It's a play station game, a fighting game, one on one combat. You'd *really* like it!" Brown Land Rover hms. "Sounds interesting..." Brown Land Rover drives down the road, heading west. Land Rover follows. Autobot Stormwind says, "Oh, for the record, Prime, the situation at the yard is over. No hostilities, at all." Autobot Typhoon says, "" Autobot Optimus Prime says, "Well done, Weatherbots." Autobot Stormwind says, "and unofficially, I'll have Hurricane post the video of Razorclaw pouncing Typhoon and licking her nose, onto teletran ASAP."